Decisions in Zurich
by estherthenurse
Summary: Part two of the Cristina and Owen in Zurich fanfic. Never done anything like this before, I just loved Cristina and Owen's relationship and wanted to continue it.


It had been nearly two weeks since Owen had turned up at Cristina's apartment and they had gotten back together. She had taken a few days leave from work but had to head back in tomorrow for a meeting. Her job was the reason she moved to Zurich, she couldn't ignore it any longer. She had told them that she had a family emergency and that she was sorry, they happily gave her as much time as she needed. But instead of rushing back home for an emergency she had stayed inside the apartment, mostly in bed, with Owen. It was the honeymoon they had never had. She finally felt like they had gotten over the hump. For years they had fought over the idea of having children, everything had always come back to that. They had spent so much time apart for that one reason, and now, now the whole thing seemed like history. It wasn't going to pull them apart again. But there were still decisions to be made and conversations to be had.

Cristina's phone rang. Meredith. So as not to wake her man who was fast asleep on his front she gently climbed out of bed and tiptoed silently to the bathroom.

"Hey Mer," She whispered.

"Oooh why are we whispering?" Meredith whispered back though she had no reason to.

"I didn't want to wake him. Or more like I don't want him to overhear our conversation."

"Aha! So you know why I'm calling?" Meredith said.

"Of course I do, I'm a highly regarded cardiothoracic surgeon, I'm not stupid."

"Okay, so then tell me. _What_ is going on? Is Owen coming back? Is he staying there with you? Are you coming back? I didn't plan on using this but _the board_ are quite eager to find out if their Chief of Surgery will be returning any time soon, especially since he didn't even tell us he was going anywhere."

"Oh don't get all ' _the board'_ with me. Screw the board; it's no good without me on it anyway." Cristina said.

"Well that's true."

"And Mer, if I could tell you I would but I don't know. I'm going back to work tomorrow so I'm kind of thinking that the conversation might come up today. Well it will because I'm going to bring it up." Cristina confessed.

"Okay, well. What are you going to say? What do you want to happen?"

"I don't want him to jeopardise his career for me."

"Well it's too late for that!" Meredith laughed.

"I don't want him to jeopardise it any more than he has already. I'm not sure. _None_ of this was planned. I just… I don't know. I will let you know when I know. Anyway, are you and Derek still fighting? And are there any new long lost sisters that I don't know about?" Cristina asked.

"Hmm, well I think this is a conversation for another time. Focusing on your problems is a great distraction for me. But no, so far there are no more long lost sisters turning up, I think I've had my fair share."

"How is my replacement anyway?" Cristina pried.

"She's great but will never be as good as you!"

"Aw, I love you. Okay, well, gotta go, squeeze the kids for me."

"Will do. Good luck! Bye bye bye bye.." She hung up.

Cristina stood in her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Owen had been here for nearly two weeks, they were so blissfully happy that they had both ignored their responsibilities and just enjoyed each other. They had forgotten or ignored everything and just been happy together. They had also both successfully avoided bringing up the conversation that they both knew needed to happen. Deep down Cristina knew why, they both had jobs that they loved and were good at. 'The conversation' could potentially spell the end as neither would want the other to give anything up. But the board were obviously breathing down Meredith's neck and the bubble that they were in would burst sooner or later. Ugh why couldn't things just be simple?

Cristina snuck back into the bedroom but there was no need to be quiet as Owen was just rousing. He smiled sleepily at her, patted her side of the bed beckoning her to get back in. There was no way that she could resist. She climbed back into bed and he enveloped her and kissed her forehead. His face was over hers and he kissed her. She gave in. His lips did not leave hers as they made love. Later when they lay intertwined all Cristina could think was that she needed him. She needed to be with him whatever it took. He was part of her.


End file.
